


Bad Dates and Worse Pool Playing

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Post 2x06. Kara has convinced Alex to try a dating app. Maggie has a very specific reaction to this news.  I wrote this on my phone so all mistakes are mine and autocorrects.





	

It was a month after coming out and Alex was frustrated. After much Kryptonian pouting, she had given in and let Kara create a profile for her on a dating app. After weeks of swiping left, Alex finally found a match and went on a date. 

It had been a disaster. The woman was pleasant enough, and she was cute. For a while they had made nice smalltalk. To be fair, Alex knew it probably wasn't a good idea to mention just how newly out she was, but dating history came up and so Alex was honest. She should have ended the date when the woman scoffed at her, making a joke about Alex coming out so 'late'. But she had promised Kara she would give it a shot so she stayed. 

And then the topic of aliens had come up. The woman had jumped right in on her anti-alien views. Alex didn't give her time to say more than "And don't even get me started on that reckless vigilante who calls herself Supergirl…" before she was up out of her seat excusing herself. Thankful that they had only met for coffee, she walked right out the door, hopped on her bike, and drove away feeling both angry and disappointed. 

Not wanting to face Kara (who was waiting in Alex's apartment) so early in the evening, Alex drove to the only other place she could think to go. The alien bar.  
She was greeted with a cheerful "Danvers!" when she walked in, and smiled when she saw the source was Maggie. The Detective was standing at a pool table with a cue in hand. Alex had noticed that Maggie had been practicing a lot lately. She was improving slowly, but was nowhere near good enough yet to ever beat Alex without Alex losing on purpose. 

"Hey, Maggie," Alex smiled. "How's it going?" 

Maggie nodded. "It's going good, Danvers. Fancy a game?"

"Sure, why not."

Maggie set up while Alex got a drink from the bar. Alex watched the Detective as she walked back to the pool table. She resolved to go easy on Maggie again tonight. After all it wasn't really fair to keep taking the woman's money every single game. 

Maggie waved for Alex to break. She raised an eyebrow when Alex deliberately made a weak shot. 

"So, Danvers," Maggie said as she moved to make her own shot, "it's been a while since I've seen you around? How have you been?" 

Alex nodded. "Good. Busy. Kara insisted I make a profile on this dating app. It's a lot more work than I realized it would be." She laughed as she deliberately missed another shot. 

Maggie, looking surprised, didn't notice that it was her turn at first, then jumped forward to the table. 

"Oh, uh… you've been dating then? That's… good. That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex shrugged, then smiled as Maggie managed to sink a ball. 

"Any luck so far?" 

Alex didn't know why she felt the impulse to lie, but as Maggie came around the table to take a shot next to her she couldn't help herself. "I had a date earlier actually." It wasn't technically a lie, was it? She had been on a date. Maggie didn't need to know how badly it had gone. 

"That's good, Danvers." Maggie's voice sounded muted as she bent down to aim her shot. "That's really…" Maggie's shot completely missed it's mark and she managed only to send the cue ball spinning sideways. She sighed and lowered her head, still half bent over the table. 

"Maggie?" Alex asked when the Detective didn't move to stand. "You OK?" 

Maggie took a deep breath and straightened. She set her cue on the table and muttered, "Damn it, Danvers." Then turned and stepped closer to Alex. Too close. Closer than she had reason to be, Alex thought, at least until Maggie's hand came up to rest at the back of Alex's neck and she was pulled in for a kiss. 

Alex froze, then melted against Maggie's lips. Until her brain started to work again. She pulled back. 

"Maggie… wh- I… I thought-" 

"I don't want to just be your friend, Alex. " Maggie smiled, but Alex could see the worry on her face as well. 

"But you said…" 

Maggie shook her head. "You just came out. I didn't want to… to get in the way of giving you a chance to learn what that means for you." 

"Maggie-" 

"I don't want to be just a coming out fling with you, Alex. I want more than that." Alex watched, wide eyed as Maggie, now visibly flustered, began gesturing with her hands and pacing. "And I don't want to mess it up. You know what my ex said. I'm apparently impossible to be with. I don't want to fuck it up with you like I did with-" 

Alex grabbed her arm and cut her off with another kiss. 

When they separated Maggie was smiling. "Wow." 

Alex laughed. "Are you going to say that every time I kiss you? I might start to get an ego." 

Maggie leaned in and kissed her again. "Shut up and play pool with me, Danvers."


End file.
